Relaciones Argentina-Paraguay/Argentina
Presidentes argentinos con presidentes paraguayos Mauricio Macri= Mauricio Macri Federico Franco - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri con Luis Federico Franco Gómez. Foto: Matías Repetto/GCBA Horacio Cartes - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente Mauricio Macri se reunió esta tarde con su par del Paraguay, Horacio Cartes, en la Casa de Gobierno de Asunción. Foto: DyN / Presidencia Mario Abdo - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente argentino recibió hoy en su despacho de la Casa Rosada, en Buenos Aires, a Mario Abdo Benítez, quien asumirá la Presidencia el próximo 15 de agosto. @MaritoAbdo |-| Cristina Fernández= Cristina Fernández de Kirchner Cristina Fernández - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, con el embajador paraguayo la semana pasada en en Los Olivos. Reuters Cristina Fernández - Fernando Lugo.jpg| El Embajador Rafael Romá acompañó la visita del presidente electo del Paraguay, Fernando Lugo a la Presidenta Cristina Fernández, en su despacho de la Casa Rosada, ayer miércoles 30 de julio. Cristina Fernández - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Cartes y Cristina Fernández se saludan. 10 DE SETIEMBRE DE 2013 14:00. EFE |-| Néstor Kirchner= Néstor Kirchner Néstor Kirchner - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Casa Rosada, Despacho Presidencial - El presidente Néstor Kirchner junto a su par de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina. Fernando Lugo - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| 27.10.2010 Secretary-General of the UNASUR (Union of South American Nations) Nestor Kirchner (R) attends a meeting with Paraguay's President Fernando Lugo at the presidential palace in Asuncion, in this June 2, 2010 file photo REUTERS REUTERS/JORGE ADORNO/FILES |-| Eduardo Duhalde= Eduardo Duhalde Eduardo Duhalde - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde celebró su cumpleaños en la casa de Wasmosy, ex presidente de Paraguay. Foto: Diario26 Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde with Presidents of Mercosur (Argentina,Brazil,Paraguay and Uruguay), Bolivia and Chile at the Olivos Residence in Buenos Aires, Argentina on February 18, 2002. Rafael Wollmann Eduardo Duhalde - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos (c) con el presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde a la salida ayer de la residencia oficial de Olivos. Aparecen, a la izquierda, el senador argentino Ramón Puerta y, a la derecha, José Alberto Alderete. / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Sin imagen.jpg| 19 DE MARZO DE 2010 07:19 . EX PRESIDENTE ARGENTINO EDUARDO DUHALDE SE REUNE ESTA TARDE CON EL PRESIDENTE FERNANDO LUGO. abc.com.py |-| Fernando de la Rúa= Fernando de la Rúa Luis Ángel González Macchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Fernando De la Rua of Argentina (L) and Luis Gonzalez Macchi of Paraguay |-| Carlos Menem= Carlos Menem Alfredo Stroessner - Sin imagen.jpg| No tiene reparo en hablar de su relación con el dictador paraguayo, el general Alfredo Stroessner. "Cuando yo salí de la cárcel, sin recursos, en una situación muy dificil aquí en Argentina, eran muy pocos los que me tendían la mano. Fui a Paraguay a visitar a unos amigos, se enteró el presidente y me recibió con los honores de gobernador. Esto son cosas que no se pueden olvidar". JOSÉ COMAS. Buenos Aires 22 JUN 1988 Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - Carlos Menem.jpg| LOS PRESIDENTES DE LA REPUBLICA ARGENTINA, DR. CARLOS SAUL MENEM; DE PARAGUAY, GENERAL ANDRES RODRIGUEZ PEDOTTI; DE BRASIL, FERNANDO ALFONSO COLLOR DE MELLO; Y DE URUGUAY, LUIS ALBERTO LACALLE DE HERRERA, INICIAN EL MERCADO COMÚN DEL CONO SUR. (ROBERTO MAIDANA HIJO). archivodichiara Carlos Menem - Juan Carlos Wasmosy.jpg| Wasmony y Menem en la Central. Wikimedia Commons Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-Paraguay